Высший пилотаж
— двадцать четвёртая серия шестого сезона и 141 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на фильм 1986 года Тома Круза Лучший стрелок. В этой серии Сумеречную Искорку и Радугу Дэш в Академию Чудо-молний вызывает Карта знаков отличия, чтобы помочь подающим надежды академии Скаю Стингеру и Вейпор Трейл с проблемой дружбы. Производство В рамках запроса фонда Make-A-Wish Алексис "Лекси" Хьюл озвучила своего персонажа Энджел Вингс,Dr. Jim's Monster on Twitter: "@Sethisto_EQD She was played by a young girl as part of her 'Make a Wish' request. That is her oc." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-11). Проверено 11 октября 2016. которого она назвала как «Энджел Харт» ( ). Хьюл заявила о своей роли и потенциальном персонаже в середине августа 2015 года;I'm gonna be on MLP FIM!!!! Алексис Хьюл. YouTube (2015-08-18). Проверено 12 октября 2016. примерно в августе-сентябре того же года она записала официальное аудио,My MLP load. Алексис Хьюл. YouTube (2015-09-19). Проверено 12 октября 2016. а в ноябре выпустила художественную работу с персонажем Pony Creator.Angel Heart.jpg. Алексис Хьюл. Google+ (2015-11-10). Проверено 12 октября 2016. На событии "My Little Pony" San Diego Comic-Con 22 июля 2016 года эпизод раскрыла Тара Стронг.Season 6, Legends of Everfree, and More - Liveblogging the My Little Pony SDCC 2016 Panel! The Illustrious Q. Equestria Daily (2016-08-22). Проверено 8 сентября 2016. Новобранцев академии нарисовали Кора Косицка, Чармейн Верхаген и Фернанда Рибейро.New recruits! All designed by @kkosicka, @charmainevee & @fe_rib ! #MLPSeason6 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-15). Проверено 15 октября 2016. Из эпизодов о Карте знаков отличия пятого и шестого сезонов, которые изобразили персонажи в книге My Little Pony: Cutie Map Quest A Punch-Out & Play Activity Book, этот эпизод является первым из тех двух, чья премьера произошла уже после выхода книги 2 августа 2016 года. Название было раскрыто на Zap2it 5 сентября 2016 года, но потом сразу же было убрано.My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Episode Guide. Zap2it (2016-09-05). Проверено 5 сентября 2016. Заархивировано. Эпизод вышел на канале Великобритании Tiny Pop 10 октября 2016 года в 8:00 утра по летнему времени (по всемирному — 07:00), что на четыре дня позже, чем премьера на том же канале серии «Туда и обратно. Часть 1», на три дня позже, чем премьера там же серии «Туда и обратно. Часть 2», а также более чем за пять дней до премьеры на Discovery Family.Episode 24: Top Bolt Mon 10th Oct 08:00 on Tiny Pop. Virgin TV Anywhere. Virgin Media. Проверено 30 сентября 2016.Sky Guide TV Listings. Sky. Проверено 4 октября 2016.✨ William Chucas ✨ on Twitter: "Episode 24 of #MLPSeason6 is due for the UK next Monday. https://t.co/PFBShE9grB". Вильям Чакас. Twitter (2016-10-03). Проверено 3 октября 2016.Schedule | Tiny Pop. Проверено 3 октября 2016. Также эпизод вышел на испанском канале Disney Channel 14 октября 2016 года в 9:10 утра по летнему времени (по всемирному — 7:10 UTC), за день до премьеры на Discovery Family.My Little Pony: la magia de la amistad. Temporada 6. Episodio 24 - Movistar+. Проверено 10 октября 2016. 2 мая 2017 года вышла 24-страничная книга My Little Pony: Top Bolt Магнолии Белль. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Следующая остановка: Академия Чудо-молний. В Академии Чудо-молний Радуга Дэш заканчивает весеннюю тренировку с Чудо-молниями: она ждёт не дождётся времяпрепровождения с друзьями. Тут Спитфайр жалуется на то, что застряла в академии во время тренировки новобранцев академии, и Радуга напоминает ей, что она любит гаркать и свистеть. Вдруг, по пути в Понивилль, знак отличия начинает сиять,— значит, её очередной раз вызывает Карта знаков отличия. Она летит в Замок Дружбы, где ей сообщает Сумеречная Искорка о том, что карта вызвала и её. Увы, но карта вызывает их туда, откуда буквально несколько минут назад прилетела Радуга: Академию Чудо-молний, конечно же. Назад в академию thumb|left|Следующее поколение Чудо-молний начинается здесь. Искорка и Радуга прилетают в академию, где Спитфайр инструктирует небольшую группу пегасов в связи с неделей отбора. При виде Искорки и Радуги курсанты радуются, ведь перед ними сама Принцесса Дружбы (!), а также новейшая полноправная Чудо-молния; затем Спитфайр приказывает им делать круги. Как только Спитфайр интересуется слишком быстрым возвращением Радуги в академию, ты поясняет, что это «официальный визит дружбы». В свою очередь, Искорка спрашивает у Спитфайр, не замечала ли та каких-либо проблем с дружбой у пони, но та говорит, что нет. Принимая во внимание плохую форму и технику курсантов во время полётов, Искорка предлагает Радуге давать им советы, но та утверждает, что не хочет разрушать им самооценку. К счастью, неделя отбора в академию предусматривает уроки в классе, что Искорка воспринимает как возможность для обеих преподавать курсантам и изучить их отношения. thumb|Скай Стингер и Вейпор Трейл. В классной комнате Искорка и Радуга представляются курсантам. Нельзя не отметить, что среди последних есть два особенных курсанта: самоуверенный жеребец по имени Скай Стингер и его робкая вторая лётчица (а вместе с тем и его лучшая подруга) Вейпор Трейл. Пара всегда летала вместе, но Радуга отмечает, что частью финального экзамена курсантов являются одиночные полёты. Вейпор Трейл пугается ими, однако Скай Стингер, напротив, уверен, что пройдёт его в два счёта. Сдерживание друг друга По окончании занятий к Искорке и Радуге подходит Скай Стингер и признаёт, что, невзирая на уверенность с своих полётах, он переживает за шансы Вейпор Трейл. Намечается тренировка по фристайлу, и Искорка с Радугой предлагают последить за их полётами. thumb|left|Вейпор — ветер под крыльями Ская. В результате слежения за Скаем и Вейпор Искорка и Радуга обнаруживают, что Вейпор своими крыльями увеличивает мощность полёта Ская,— видимо, Скай не так уж и хорош, как думает. В то же время Вейпор сосредоточена настолько на том, чтобы Скай был лучшим, что не обращает внимания на свои полёты. Словом, пара ненамеренно не даёт друг другу добиться успеха. Искорка осознаёт, что это и есть та проблема дружбы, ради которой их послали. Тем не менее, Искорка считает, что нужно сказать Скаю и Вейпор об их действиях, чего не скажешь о Радуге: по её словам, правда может сильно испортить их выступление в одиночных полётах. В гардеробной академии Искорка и Радугой беседуют с Вейпор Трейл наедине и говорят, что им известно, что она всегда поддерживала Ская Стингера. Та притворяется, что не знала об этом, но они её уведомляют о том, что данная тайна может негативно повлиять на одиночный полёт Ская. Когда её спрашивают, почему она поддерживает Ская таким образом, та поясняет, что он вырос во многодетной семье и всегда пытался привлечь внимание родителей. А вот Вейпор была единственным ребёнком в семье, и родители уделяли ей слишком много внимания. thumb|Искорка и Радуга помогают Вейпор Трейл с проблемой дружбы. Дело в том, что Скай пытался исполнить воздушные трюки для родителей, и Вейпор втайне ему помогала крыльями, а также хвалила его,— в итоге они подружились. С тех пор они всегда летали вместе (Вейпор ускоряла полёт Ская), но тот и доселе не знает о её действиях. Искорка и Радуга объясняют, что если Вейпор и Скаю необходимо улучшать навыки в одиночку, а то они не поступят в академию. Вейпор соглашается, однако хочет, чтобы Скай не знал о том, что она делала и делает, не то его уверенность будет подавлена. Сломанные крылья и, что хуже, дружба thumb|left|Плохая ситуация ещё пуще усугубляется. Радуга Дэш помогает Вейпор Трейл совершенствовать трюки высшего пилотажа, а Искорка лично обучает Ская Стингера увеличению мощности своих крыльев. К сожалению, заметное улучшение проявляет только Вейпор; Скай же не может выполнять нормально по всем аспектам тренировки Искорки. Несмотря на это, Скай остаётся уверенным в том, что запросто поступит в академию и станет Чудо-молнией. Тут Вейпор не выдерживает и признаётся в том, что всё это время помогала Скаю в полётах. Скаю не удаётся исполнить воздушный трюк, и он начинает злиться на Вейпор за то, что она якобы пытается его опозорить. Затем он улетает в ярости,— мол, зачем он вообще дружился с Вейпор? thumb|Уверенность уничтожена наповал. Позже, во время испытаний на центрифуге, Скай Стингер отказывается примиряться с Вейпор Трейл, к печали последней. Искорка считает, что этого бы не было, если бы они поступили по методу Радуги Дэш, но та осознаёт, что верным было как раз решение Искорки: просто раньше Скай ни капельки не старался. Вследствие ссоры с Вейпор Скай выступает хуже некуда на экзамене. Естественно, Спитфайр раздражается тем, что один из её самых многообещающих курсантов ни с того ни с сего начал проваливаться, однако Радуга клянётся всё вернуть на круги своя. Будь мои вторым пилотом thumb|left|Налаживание отношений. Чуть позже Искорка подходит к чрезвычайно угнетенному Скаю Стингеру и поясняет ему, что раньше у неё не было таланта к дружбе так же, как у него нет его к полётам. Но всё равно она научилась благодаря тренировке и помощи друзей. Тем временем Радуга Дэш идёт к Вейпор Трейл и говорит ей, что та будет сногсшибательным летуном, стоит лишь выйти из-под тени Ская. Поскольку до сих пор Вейпор Трейл особо не интересовалась тем, чтобы стать Чудо-молнией, то она признаёт, что ей было весело практиковаться с Радугой и что это как раз то, что ей хочется. При поддержке Искорки и Радуги Скай Стингер и Вейпор Трейл отбрасывают все противоречия и недоразумения. Скай ещё больше пытается исполнять трюки, плюс он даёт Вейпор Советы по высшему пилотажу. thumb|Новые кадеты в академии. Наконец настаёт день одиночных полётов курсантов — Скай Стингер и Вейпор Трейл выступают просто потрясающе, к просто неописуемому изумлению других курсантов. В результате — тут сомнения быть не может — их принимают в Академию Чудо-молний. Скай Стингер признаёт, что, хоть Вейпор Трейл и летает лучше его, но всё же она может быть его вторым пилотом. Как только они месте улетают, знаки отличия Искорки и Радуги начинают светиться, что означает лишь одно: задание выполнено! Эпилог thumb|left|Ох уж эти обязанности Чудо-молнии... После этого успеха Искорка и Радуга Дэш возвращаются домой, в Понивилль. Казалось бы, Радуга уже может провести время друзьями, но не тут-то было: вдруг откуда ни возьмись на пороге замка Искорки появляется Мисти Флай и сообщает Радуге о «срочном сборе Чудо-молний» в академии, её явка на которую обязательна. Цитаты :Радуга Дэш: Поболтаю про Дэринг Ду с Искоркой, выпью с Эпплджек яблочный сок и устрою пижамную вечеринку с Пинки! :Мисти Флай: Ясно. Тебя ждёт весёлая неделя. :Спитфайр: Ну а я застряла на неделе отбора в Академию. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты обожаешь кричать и дуть в свисток. :Спитфайр: Да. Это так. :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Искорка! Где задание? В Кристальных горах? В Ванхувере? Здесь? Скажи, что здесь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошая новость: карта вызвала нас двоих! :Радуга Дэш: Круто! хлопок Но есть и плохие новости? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Ну, не совсем. :Радуга Дэш: стонет Я только оттуда! :Спитфайр: Так, новички! Добро пожаловать на неделю испытаний в Академии Чудо-молний! Вас будут оценивать по скорости, силе, выносливости и технике — всё отразится на финальной оценке. Будет ли сложно? Да! Вы будете плакать? Возможно. Будете ль вы летать столько, что крылья отвалятся? Такое было не раз. :Энджел Вингс: Она преувеличивает, чтобы нас напугать? Ведь крылья не могут отвалиться... или могут? :Энджел Вингс: Может быть, это у самой Радуги Дэш отвалились крылья, как знать? :Энджел Вингс: Сумеречной Искорке и Радуге Дэш Э, я хочу, чтобы вы знали: вы мои любимые пони во всей Эквестрии. :Спитфайр: Как это мило! А теперь иди делай круги! :Спитфайр: Придётся обучать их технике на уроках в классе. :Сумеречная Искорка: На уроках в классе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, ученики! Я Сумеречная Искорка, а это Радуга Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Но вы зовите нас «Искро-Эс» и «Дешинатор»! :Сумеречная Искорка: горло :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Просто шучу. :Сумеречная Искорка: горло Итак! Вернёмся к делу. Назовите лучший угол крыла для минимального сопротивления воздуха. :Радуга Дэш: храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: в рожок :Радуга Дэш: быстро Проснитесь, новички! Урок начался! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, была пара заминок, но в целом всё прошло хорошо. :Радуга Дэш: шею, зевает Да, ни один пони не заснул. Что? Я не ученица! :Сумеречная Искорка: А! Кажется, ты права! Вейпор создала порыв ветра, который достиг крыла Ская под углом сорок пять градусов, позволив ему сделать петлю! хлопок Кто-то всё-таки слушал меня! :Радуга Дэш: Значит, нам надо помочь вам обоим. :Сумеречная Искорка: Для начала скажем правду. :Вейпор Трейл: Нет, вы не должны! Скай будет раздавлен! Потеряв уверенность, он будет хуже летать! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Тогда попробуем метод Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Да! Ха-ха! Обожаю, когда я права! :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня тоже не было таланта в дружбе. Но благодаря тренировке и помощи друзей я чему-то научилась, а теперь я — Принцесса Дружбы! :Скай Стингер: Хотите сказать, что я стану Принцессой Полётов? :Радуга Дэш: Теперь вы можете остаться в ссоре или стать самыми великими летунами за всю известную историю Академии Чудо-молний! хлопок Выберите последний вариант. А то Спитфайр будет злиться на меня. :Энджел Вингс: Скаю Стингеру и Вейпор Трейл Э, я хотела сказать: вы оба — два моих самых любимых пони в Эквестрии. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, я это слышала! Галерея Справки de:Flügelmann-Bescheidenheit en:Top Bolt es:Top Bolt pl:Szkoła mistrzów pt:Asas Indomáveis uk:Вирішальний поштовх Категория:Серии шестого сезона